Poor Chica
by rightroblo
Summary: Back in 1987,Chica liked Foxy,that was clear,but Foxy falls in love with someone else,and jealousy kicks in. After an 'incident' Chica uses the opportunity to get Foxy temporarily suspended. The two fall out,big time,worse still,Bonnie is trying to stay friends with both of them when one night,he is forced to make a decision. [Anthro AU][oneshot]


**Hello all! Before we get started, here are some details, I've decided that the toys will have 'proper' names, not related to the names of their counterparts,it just seems more realistic to me, also, this is an anthropomorphic AU with mild [Chica x Bonnie] near the end.[oneshot]**

 **Key**

 **Toy Chica = Winter, Chica's sister. Mangle = Fiona, Foxy's cousin. Toy Freddy = Roosevelt/Roose, Freddy's brother.(get it? Roosevelt? Teddy? Oh never mind.) Golden Freddy = Goldie(obviously.), Freddy's brother. The Puppet = The puppet.**

It was nearing 11pm at the pizzeria, the gang were all situated throughout the main dining area, Freddy, The Puppet, and Roose at one table, Winter and Fiona at another, and Bonnie at another. The little 'sub-groups' were each talking about something different, Freddy, the puppet and Roose were discussing recent issues in their group of friends, "So let me get this straight," the puppet began, "Foxy doesn't like Chica because she got him suspended?" "Yup, their aggression towards each other is just getting worse." Freddy replied "What about Bonnie? I've seen him more isolated lately." Roose asked, worried. "It would appear that Bonnie is trying to stay friends with the two of them, that's going to go wrong at some point though,he just can't keep it up."Freddy's face was serious, obviously worried about the situation. Meanwhile, Fiona was quite excited whilst talking to winter, " So? Have you played it yet? Have you?" Winter chuckled at her excitement, "calm down! Yes I have." , Fiona looked like an overexcited dog, and she essentially was, "So what did you think? Huh?" " Eh, it was alright, but as far as I can tell it's mostly cutscenes and jumpscares." " But that's the ESSENCE!" Fiona was practically shouting, " Until Dawn is still a great game!" "I guess." Winter was still smiling at Fiona's excitement. Bonnie was sitting at a table, staring blankly into space. He and Chica were just talking when she needed to go to the bathroom. He was still contemplating how he would keep both friendships,if only Foxy and Chica could forgive each other. His thoughts were interrupted by Foxy bursting through the main entrance and running down the hallway to the dining area, a enormous smile on his face and a stick in his mouth. Fiona laughed loudly at this and shouted to him,"Dang it Foxy! When will you quit that ridiculous habit of chasing sticks!" She was still smiling as the red fox took the stick out of his mouth and pointed it at Fiona like it was a cutlass,and shouted in a pirate accent, "Never lass! I am what I am!" At this point, Fiona giggled childishly and threw open the long leather coat she was wearing to reveal a sword holster,from it she unsheaved a plastic sword, pointing it at Foxy, she adopted a pirate accent as well and shouted, "I'll cut yer gizzards then, captain Foxy!" "Not on my watch, captain Mangle!" Soon, the two were engaged in a vicious sword fight,with Foxy wielding a stick, and Fiona wielding her plastic sword, there were a few swings, but it all ended when a swing of Fiona's sword broke Foxy's stick in two, "I win again!" She exclaimed in triumph, " I'll get ye next time, Mangle!" Was Foxy's reply,as he sat down at the table opposite Bonnie,with a smile on his face, "How are ya,Bonnie?" "Foxy, when are you going to ditch that pirate accent?" Bonnie was laughing on the outside, but was seriously worried on the inside, but he dared not let anybody know, nor show it. "I may have been suspended from my job, but I will always be a pirate on the inside! Speaking of my job, have you seen how arrogant Chica's getting?" Bonnie became even more stressed, sure he was used to being with Foxy or Chica when they were talking bad about each other, but never with one of them so close by, he was soon forced into a conversation about Chica's bad points, and just as Foxy was talking about Chica's body shape, " ...and between you and me,Bonnie, I reckon she's put on weight." Just as he was talking, Chica came back into the dining area from the bathrooms, she saw nothing but Foxy and Bonnie's conversation, tears welled in her eyes, how could he do this? How could Bonnie betray her like that? Bonnie saw Chica and instantly sat up, causing a reaction from Foxy, "what be it,Bonnie?" He then looked over to see a sniveling Chica,he sneered at her as she ran out of the room towards the main doors,immediately, Winter was on her feet,angry at Foxy, " Now see what you've done!" Fiona was also standing,trying to prevent a fight, "Winter,calm down." Instead, Winter practically shoved her out of the way as she pointed a finger at Foxy, "You've upset her!" Foxy stood up, " it wasn't my fault! She cost me my job!" " Only because you were too caught up in your own stupid love affairs to realise who you were ignoring!" Foxy looked shocked," Chica?" "Exactly!" " GUYS!" Freddy was also standing, and had given a loud,deep shout to silence the shouting match, "It is unfortunate that Chica is upset,but we all have known her for a very long time, and I think we all know she'll be back to normal in no time." He sat down, sighing when a comment from the puppet surprised everybody, " Where is Bonnie anyway?"

Bonnie was dashing towards the main doors with a blue motorcycle helmet in his hands, he pushed his way through the doors and into the parking lot, upon seeing that Chica's car wasn't there, he put on his helmet and ran over to a green moped, jumped on, and started the engine, setting off after Chica, he knew the drive would be at least an hour, but he didn't care, all his thoughts were on getting to Chica. Back at the pizzeria, there was an eerie silence, when Winter got up, "I'm gong after him, I doubt Bonnie's gonna be the first person she wants to see." She walked out towards the exit. "Winter, wai-" Roose tried to stop her but was silenced by a hand on the shoulder from Freddy, and soon the building was plunged into silence once more. Suddenly, there was a loud 'poof!' And a cloud of purple smoke appeared which dispersed quite quickly to reveal Goldie,holding a half eaten pizza slice in one hand,and an open pizza box in the other which had an almost whole pizza within,soon everyone was staring at Goldie,unamused, "What? Not a good time?" He threw the pizza box onto a table and teleported away. Meanwhile, Winter was driving a dusty,old yellow pickup truck, and got stuck in traffic, frustrated,she started yelling, "How can there be traffic this late?! How?!" She slammed her face into the dashboard with anger. Further ahead,Bonnie was easing through traffic, checking every car that looked like Chica's, but he soon found an empty patch of road as he started entering the suburbs,he sped towards Chica's address, when he got there, Chica's car was already there,with no sign of Chica. He parked up close to her car and got off,turning off the engine, he took off the helmet as he ran up to her front door and knocked at it loudly, "Chica?" There was no reply. He tried again,"Chica?",still no a horrifying thought struck his head,what if she was...What if she had... couldn't think like that. He shouldn't, but still the thought lingered at the back of his mind, bringing up a single tear.

Chica was curled up in a ball on the floor in the hallway, sobbing quietly, she thought she could trust Bonnie. He was basically the only one on her side(Freddy normally stopped fights,and didn't take sides), was he though? What if he was just pretending? Just speaking with her to laugh at her behind her back? This prospect brought more tears to her eyes,as she sobbed harder. She soon found her right arm slowly making it's way upwards,her thumb slowly easing into her mouth, she had a habit of sticking her thumb if she was upset, but only when she was alone, never with anyone else. She heard knocking on her door and the familiar voice of Bonnie, but she didn't want to open the door, not until she was certain about her feelings about knocking continued,she tried to concentrate more on her thumb in her mouth and the sensation of suckling. When Bonnie said something that suprised her, "Chica...I'm sorry... Ever since you and Foxy fell out I've been trying to be friends with both of you...and it's not been easy." He sighed heavily "some days I wake up and worry that something horrible will happen,and tonight...it has." She got up slowly, still sucking her thumb. "But I know now,that being on both sides could never work. I have to choose..." Another heavy sigh, " and... I guess I choose you." Chica took her thumb out of her mouth at this remark and walked slowly to the door, she carefully unlocked it and opened it to reveal Bonnie, who was smiling but his smile faded when he saw Chica's tears, "Chica? Are you ok?" " shut up and hold me." Chica threw herself at Bonnie who needed to take a step back to prevent himself falling over, she burrowed her face into his shoulder,staining his fur with tears, her arms wrapped around him tightly, Bonnie followed suit,nuzzling her head with his, then Chica asked the obvious, " What about Foxy?" " Screw Foxy." The two chuckled at this, still locked in their embrace, focused solely on each other, they didn't even notice a yellow pickup truck pull up across the street, inside, was Winter, who was smiling happily, "Thank you Bonnie," she began, " Thank you so, so much."

 **Final note: This is my first story so it won't be perfect,please keep that in mind. I have tried my best but some parts may not be as good as others.**


End file.
